


G-Gaster!?

by SansIsAPrettyGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, But not in a good way, Child Death, Collars, Crying, Death, Determination, Don't Read This, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone needs to sit down and have a long talk, Failed Attempts at Humor, Fake Science, I Don't Even Know, I suck at writing, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Im just writeing this for fun, Implied alternate universes we will get into them more later, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Injury, Jealous Papyrus, Jealousy, Just don't, Lazybones, Masturbation, Memories, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Canon Compliant, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Poor Sans, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans Needs A Hug, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Skull Fucking, Sleep, Socket fucking, Swapfell Sans, Swearing, Tags will probably change in the future, Tears, This probaby sucks, Timelines, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Updates will be random, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, Worried Papyrus, dont expect much, im sorry, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsAPrettyGirl/pseuds/SansIsAPrettyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus stumbles across some things he never knew about his brother or himself. </p><p>Honestly the summary makes it sound better than it is but in all honestly this is a cringe fest of terrible writing. I'm actually considering rewriting( of course I'd still keep the premise of the story but I would make it less terriable)</p><p>[Currently on hiatus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Um hope you enjoy.

    Papyrus was worried, his brother always made it home by ten and he would've called if decided to go to Grillby’s. Papyrus had already tried calling a few times only for it to go directly to voicemail. “Nyeh! That Lazybones is always forgetting to charge his phone!” Papyrus huffed angrily.

    Nevertheless he'd have to yell at Sans later, right now he needed to find him. Papyrus quickly put on his boots, and was about to open the front door. When all of the sudden the door flew open in his face and Sans came rushing in slamming and locking the door behind him. He looked very winded as if he'd been running. “Sans! Where have you been? I've been so worried!” Papyrus exclaimed. 

    Sans stared at him, and opened his mouth as if about to answer before falling to the ground and passing out. “Sans!? Sans!?” Papyrus didn't know what to do Sans had just passed out on the floor, and he didn't know any doctors. While except Alphys but she wasn't that kind of doctor. But maybe she could help? 

    After a moment of indecision Papyrus had made up his mind. He scooped up Sans and began running to Alphys’s lab. When he got there he pounded on the door as loud as he could. After what seemed like forever Alphys finally opened the door. “P-papyrus w-what are you doing h-here? it's rather late” 

   “I'm sorry Alyphs but it's an emergency, Sans just passed out and I don't know what to do!” he leaned down to show Sans to the short lizard. “Oh no! B-bring h-him inside right a-away!” Papyrus followed Alyphs inside the lab the and into a small room with a metal table in the middle. He didn't get a good feeling from this room, he got some strange sence of nostalgia, but not in a good way.

     Despite his feelings he set Sans down on the metal table, he was here for Sans he could worry about his weird feelings later. “I-Im just g-gonna hook up t-this m-m-machine to l-look at his s-soul.” Alphys stuttered out. “Oh no!” Alphys gasped. “What is it Alyphs?” Papyrus asked worried. “H-he’s f-falling down! I n-need to h-hook your s-soul to h-his or he c-could dust!”

~~

    Sans was sitting at his sentury station, trying not to fall asleep. When he thought he heard a call for help coming from the woods, actually that kind of sounds like Papyrus. But why would Papyrus be in the woods? Sans thought to himself. He heard the call for help again.

   “Papyrus!?” he yelled as he started walking into the woods. “Papyrus!? Where are you?” he yelled again. When no response came he started running to where he thought he had originally heard the cry for help. He ran into a clearing, looking around frantically. “PAPYRUS!!” “PAPYRUS WHERE ARE YOU!!??” Sans screamed into the darkness.

    “tsk tsk Sans, you shouldn't be so loud. Something dangerous might hear you.” Sans turned around only to come face to face with “Papyrus? Thank Asgore your okay!” Sans stepped forward to give his bro a hug only for Papyrus to Start melting. Sans could only look on in horror at what was happening to his little brother, but before Sans could even begin to process what was happening the figure morphed into a very familiar figure. 

    “G-Gaster!?” Sans exclaimed, his voice full of terror. “Hello Sans” Gaster stepped forward, and Sans ran. Probably faster than he ever had before, he had to get away! Sans ran out of the woods, past his sentury station, he ran into his house, slammed the door, and locked it. All he heard before passing out was “Sans! Where have you been? I've been so worried!” And the world around him faded into darkness as he slipped into unconscious.


	2. Soul Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk confusing shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoy!

“H-he’s f-falling down! I n-need to h-hook your s-soul to h-his or he c-could dust!” Papyrus summoned his soul immediately.“What do I need to do?” Papyrus asked, looking to Alyphs for guidance. “P-papyrus, do you k-know what a s-soul bond is?”

She asked, blushing a little. Of course Papyrus knew what a soul bond was, he was not a babybones anymore. But why would Alyphs ask such a lewd question, unless she wanted him to do that to Sans. Papyrus blushed at the thought. “P-papyrus?” Alphys asked quietly. Snapping the tall skeleton out of his thoughts. 

“Yes I know what a soul bond is. Why do you ask?” “I k-know it's usually r-reserved for j-just l-lovers but I need you to s-soul b-bond with S-sans if y-you d-dont want him to d-dust.” She stuttered out, wringing her hands together. “Of course I will The Great Papyrus would do anything for his brother!” 

“O-ok I'll give y-you s-some p-privacy.” Alyphs said. Leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Papyrus took a couple calming breaths, he did feel a bit guilty about doing this without Sans consent. He also knew that this would mean when there souls touched they would both get each other's memories, and secretly that excited Papyrus. 

He would finally be able to get some answers out of Sans, but he could think about that later, he had a task to do. With a shaky hand he hesitantly summoned Sans soul, he nearly dropped Sans’s soul after seeing the state that it was in. 

The soul was a grayish-blue color rather than its normal cyan color, the soul was also covered in cracks and looked as if it would shatter at any moment. After seeing this, Papyrus got a look of determination in his eyes. He grabbed his and Sans’s soul and slowly placed them together.

His head began to hurt as Sans’s memories flashed before his eyes, he was trying to look at the memories but they were going to fast. He slowed his breathing and tried focusing on one. Surprisingly it worked and the memory began to form before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, good or bad.  
>  I want to know what people think.


	3. Fake Science and Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, My wifi went out so I had this writen but I wasn't able to post it.

  There was nothing Papyrus could have done to prepare him for what he saw. What he saw seemed to be a white and sterile looking room, with a metal table with straps near the middle of the room. A very tall skeleton wearing a lab coat walked into view. Followed by a much smaller skeleton wearing what looked to be a hospital gown. The smaller skeleton climbed up onto the metal table and put his hands into the straps.

 

  The taller of the two leaned down and secured the straps around the small ones wrists. The smaller of the two began trembling. Papyrus did not like we're this was going at all. He got up and moved closer to the table,and upon closer inspection the small skeleton on the table seemed to be a very young version of Sans. Which made sense since this was one of Sans’s memories. 

 

  Papyrus leaned down to undo the straps. But when he reached down his hand went right through the straps, and even the metal table. For a brief embarrassing second, Papyrus freaked the fuck out. But after that brief second Papyrus remembered that this was in fact a memory and sadly he had no influence here. So he sat back down and continued to watch. 

 

  The tall one was holding some kind of red looking liquid in a syringe. “Summon your soul.” The younger version of Sans eye sockets went blank as he did as he was told. The tall man took hold of the soul with little care and plunged the syringe into it, pushing down on the plunger and the red liquid seeped into the soul. Sans screamed and writhed  in absolute agony in his binds.

 

  Papyrus paled at the display before him, the tall one seemed to relish in his brother's screams actually smiling at a particularly high pitched one. Almost as soon as the screaming had started, they stopped. The small version of his brother passing out. The memory ended there. Papyrus felt many emotions pass through him anger, disgust, fury, and confusion.

 

  He had so many questions where was that room, who was the tall man that made his metaphorical blood boil, what was that strange liquid? He also knew he should look into more of Sans’s memories, but he was feeling emotionally drained and he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing something like that again. But he had to for Sans, he had to find out what was wrong with his older brother. So after a few shaky breaths, he focused hard. And another memory flitted into view.

 

  This memory seemed to be a lot tamer but still extremely disturbing. It was the younger version of Sans and himself sitting in a small cage like room. Why couldn't he remember this? Papyrus thought to himself. “Sans! Are you okay?” The younger version of himself spoke.

 

  “heh of course bro.” Sans said. It was an obvious lie, but the younger version of himself didn't seem to notice. “I'm glad.” The younger version of himself said. Giving his older brother a hug, that made the little Sans wince clearly in pain but didn't say anything. The little Papyrus finally broke the bone-crushing hug. 

 

  The lights went out, the only light left was from the purple glow the bars at the front of the cage were giving off. Most likely some kind of magic to keep the brothers in. It made Papyrus sick. what kind of monster could do this? 

 

  “He's gone.” Young Sans said with a ghost of a smile. Young Papyrus crawled over to the corner of the cage and patted the floor inviting his brother to join him. Young Sans crawled over and curled up next to his brother, and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Papyrus felt terrible. They didn't have a bed, not even a fucking blanket! 

  
  He thought to himself. They just curled up on the floor, the fucking floor! Papyrus wasn't even aware he was crying until he felt wetness on his face. He wiped away his tears, and took a deep breath. He had just started and he already  **_hated_ ** this.  This was for Sans, he needed to do this for Sans. He reminded himself. He steeled his breathing. And focused in on another memory. As it came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your probably confused, the next few chapters will probably be confusing as well, but after that we can get to answering some questions.  
> Hope you all enjoyed!!  
> I love comments, so please feel free to comment if you wish to do so.


	4. Edgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More confusing shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is another confusing chapter, but we should be getting some answers in the near future.  
> Enjoy!!

  When the new memory came into view, Papyrus saw an adult Sans that was completely nude besides a faded red dog collar that was attached to a pole in the middle of the room. Another difference Papyrus noticed was that the small body was covered in scars, scrapes, and bruises. He also had a particularly nasty looking one that ran from the top of his right eye socket, ending somewhere on the back of his skull. The small skeletons teeth were also filled down to a point and one of them was replaced with a gold fang that looked far too big to be comfortable. Papyrus moved closer to get a better look at his bound brother, a glint of gold around Sans’s neck caught his eye.

 

  He leaned down to inspect the gold thing around his brother's neck. He read it out loud to himself.

“ **SANS”**

“ **PROPERTY OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS** ”

“ **IF FOUND RETURN TO OWNER OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!”**

 

**‘** What the hell was going on, he doesn't own his brother and he'd certainly never try to put a fucking collar on him!’ Papyrus was getting really pissed off at not knowing what was going on. Suddenly the door was kicked open to reveal a tall skeleton dressed in a black chestplate with the royal guard captain symbol on the front, the tall skeleton was also wearing black skinny jeans and tall red high heeled boots. He also seemed to have sharp filed down teeth like Sans. Once Papyrus got a better look at the skeleton he realized something. 

 

  ‘This was him, not him him… but some sharp, edgy looking version of himself.’ Papyrus noticed Sans had started trembling as soon as the other entered the strange room. The edgy version of himself stalked over to the trembling Sans. Edgy as Papyrus decided to call him, leaned down and punched Sans square in the jaw, starting to beat on him while screaming obscenities about how Sans was a worthless failure, and the only reason he hadn't dusted him yet was because he was a good whore. Sans had started to cry, and began altering between mumbling out apologies, and begging his brother to stop.

 

  Papyrus couldn't watch anymore. He felt sick to see someone who looked nearly exactly like him to hurt Sans in such a way, he had to get out of there. He was done looking at memories there was no way he could handle anymore, he'd just have to ask Sans about it when he woke up. Papyrus pulled out of the memory and disconnected his soul from his brother's, after making sure it would be safe to do so. Papyrus looked down at Sans’s sleeping form, looking away when flickers of what he just saw would replay in his head. 

 

  He decided he needed some air, just as he was about to open the door. It flew open in his face and Alphys ran into his chest. “S-sorry P-papyr… w-why are y-you c-crying?” Alyphs asked a hint of worry in her tone. Papyrus hadn't even realized he was crying, he reached up and touched his face feeling a bit of wetness get on his fingers.

 

  “Alyphs? You know how when you soul bond with someone… you can see there memories”

   “O-of c-c-course, w-why do y-you ask?” She said blushing a bit. “W-well when I was looking at Sans’s memories…” he took a breath to calm himself and then continued. “I think I saw some things I wasn't meant to see.” 

  “W-what do y-you mean P-papyrus?” Alphys asked concern clearly showing on her face.

“I don't think I can handle talking about it now i'm gonna step out and get some air, once Sans is up I think we should all discuss it together and get some answers.” Papyrus walked out of the room, trying to get his thoughts straight. ‘How the fuck was he going to bring this up to Sans!?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again hope you all enjoyed, I'm trying to update kind of often.  
> Any comment or kudos is much appreciated :)


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More confusing shit, Yay!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.  
> Gaster is an asshole.  
> Hope you enjoy.

  Alyphs, had come in to check on how Papyrus and Sans were doing. Only for Papyrus to rush out of the room, looking guilty and claiming he saw something he shouldn't have. ‘What could have Papyrus have seen to make him that shaken up? I'm sure it's nothing, Papyrus gets excited easily. Probably nothing, Anyways need to get focused.’ 

 

  Alyphs walked in to where Sans was lying unconscious. And if Alyphs was being honest with herself, he didn't look good. She needed to find Papyrus and get him to finish the soul bond or Sans could be in a lot of danger. She rushes off to find Papyrus.

~~

  ‘I should probably get back to…’ 

 

  “Papyrus! Papyrus! Help me!”

 

  “Sans! Where are you!? What's wrong!?”

 

  “P-a-p-y-r-u-s…” A distorted voice calls. “P-a-p-y… help me!” Papyrus runs towards his brother's voice, until he spots a lump lying on the ground. “Sans!” He rushes over to his brother. Turning him over to see a distorted face with a crack running up his right eye socket, and one running down from his left socket.

 

  He tries to pick his brother up, only to feel grains of dust fall onto his fingers. He notices a large gash cutting across his brothers? ribcage. “Sans! What happened!?” 

  “Pap-papy why didn't you save me?” 

“No, no! Sans you're gonna be just fine, just tell me what you need!” 

“Your fault.” Is all the voice says before turning to dust, leaving only a sodden blue hoodie and a sobbing Papyrus. 

 

  “Papyrus! Thank Asgore I found you! Wait why are you crying?” Alyphs asked. “It was all my fault, I couldn't do anything! He's dead and I'm to blame!” Papyrus said tears freely flowing. “Who's dead!? Papyrus what are you talking about!?”

  “Are you fucking blind Sans’s dust is right there…” He said trailing off, seeing nothing where the dust of his brother used to lay. “What are you talking about! Sans is back at the room, and for the most part fine.” 

  
  “For the most part?” Papyrus asked looking worried. “He should be fine as long as you complete the soul bond, but we should hurry he's still in bad shape.” “Let's go then!” Papyrus said grabbing Alyphs’s hand and leading her back to the room were Sans was in, only to find once they got there. Sans sitting up in bed, looking completely fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it even though it was short and confusing.


	6. The scientists decent into madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans finally talk.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: child neglect, experimenting on chilren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who finally updated!!
> 
> Does anybody even like this?

  “Sans!? What's going on a moment ago you… you… were dust!” Papyrus yelled confused. “Bro, I'm pretty sure I would remember something like that.” Sans said chuckling. “S-sans t-thank Asgore y-you're okay!” Alphys said.

 

  “Why wouldn't I be?” Sans asked. “Why wouldn't you be!? Brother you came running home looking terrified! Then… then you passed out, and I had to rush you to Alphys’s lab! And… and… you nearly died brother!” Papyrus said tears starting to form in his eye sockets. “I had to soul bond with you so you wouldn't dust!” 

 

  “You did what!?” Sans yelled covering his chest with his arms. “What did you see!?” Sans asked worried. “Sans.” Papyrus sighed. “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

  “Tell you what bro?” Sans said nervously. “About your fucking childhood! Who was that man!? Or what about the other me that was fucking beating you!? Why did you hide that from me? Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?” Papyrus asked, sadness and betrayal clear in his voice. “Why?” Papyrus said letting tears stream down his face.

 

  “Paps, I'm sorry but I didn't want to burden you with my problems.” 

 

  “Sans who was that man?” 

 

  “He was the ex-royal scientist… and our dad.” Sans said looking down at the floor. Papyrus placed a hand on Sans's shoulder. “What about the other me?” 

  “Bro why don't we sit down? We have a lot to talk about.” Alphys decided to leave the room to give the brothers some privacy.

 

  “Papyrus. There was once a very successful scientist named Gaster, and Gaster worked hand in hand with humans on the surface. Developing new medications and vaccines that would work for both humans and monsters. One day the scientist got a new intern, the intern was a beautiful red haired human. That humans name was Cleo, and Cleo and Gaster fell deeply in love. 

 

  They ended up getting married and having two small skeleton children, Sans and Papyrus where there names. Life was good, the youngest was just learning to crawl and the oldest had taken quite the shine to science often watching the experiments his parents did in the lab. But as all good, there happy little life came to an abrupt end. The war between the humans and the monsters broke out. The monsters lost and we're forced underground by the humans. 

 

  Cleo and her family had been separated, and never saw each other again. Gaster had grown bitter and cold without his love by his side, he threw himself into his work, creating the core, a power source for the underground. Often neglecting the needs of his sons, leaving for days and sometimes weeks on end to go work in his lab. The older son tried his best to take care of the younger, but was hard with no money to buy food they both so desperately needed. The king took notice of the scientist's amazing work and appointed him royal scientist, and the king gave the scientist an impossible task.

 

  Break the barrier, the scientist tried nearly everything to accomplish his task. Everything changed when a human fell into the underground, and enviably died. The king gifted Gaster with the human soul for his research, and Gaster discovered something that only humans had. It was called determination, and Gaster believed this was the aspect that allowed humans to pass freely through the barrier. Gaster had wanted to test this theory on monsters, but the king refused since he didn't want to endanger any monsters. 

 

  Gaster had been furious, storming home in a fit of rage. He destroyed their house blasting it to bits with a few magical attacks, luckily Sans had been able to grab his younger brother and get out of the house before either was hurt. Gaster dragged them to his lab, stuffing them into a cell. He grabbed his oldest son and began experimenting on him with the determination, not stopping until his max hp had lower to a measly one. 

 

  Gaster had thrown Sans back into his cell with his brother, and left them there. This continued every day for a while, until Gaster had come to there cell and grabbed Papyrus instead of Sans. Sans had begged his father to take him instead, saying he would do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't harm Papyrus. Gaster had complied and continued using Sans for his experiments and keeping his promise not to harm Papyrus. For one whole week Gaster didn't come for Sans, and Sans was able to escape with Papyrus.

  
  It turns out the scientist had jumped into the core, successfully ending his life. Sans and Papyrus bought a house in Snowdin, and Papyrus eventually forgot about Gaster. Years later a human child fell into the underground...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!!


	7. Skeletons don't have butts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, this is still confusing I know.

  “Years later a human child fell into the underground… and that child's name was Frisk, and Frisk had a special ability. The ability to reset time, even after death. They did this many times, sometimes for good reasons, and sometimes for not so good reasons. Sometimes the human would be merciful and spare everyone in the underground, even getting us up to the surface a couple times. And other times… they were ruthless, sparing no one and going out of there way to kill as many monsters as they could. 

 

  When Gaster injected me with determination when I was little it gave me the ability to remember the resets, every happy ending, and every not so happy ending. In one of these resets something changed, I was still myself, I still had the same memories but I looked different and so did everyone else. We were wearing darker clothes, and the underground had become a place that was truly kill or be killed. You, Papyrus were one of the strongest monsters in the underground, not afraid to dust a monster that got in your way… even me in a couple resets. The resets only got weirder after that, we would keep our personalities for a few resets, then the in the next one have them swapped, or our entire way of life changed. 

 

  In a couple we weren't even brothers, and even in some we were even human. It was around a year ago when we came back to acting like ourselves and the resets stopped. I don't know why they stopped, but I have a feeling it had something to do with Gaster. Now bro I'm sure this is a lot to take in, and I'll answer any questions you have but before that I just want to say. I'm sorry.”

 

  “Though I do have many, many questions. Why are you apologizing, you have done nothing wrong brother, if anything I should be apologizing for my actions in the different resets.” Papyrus said tears stinging the corners of his sockets. “No, no Papyrus don't apologize you've done nothing wrong.” 

 

  “Nothing wrong! Nothing wrong! You said it yourself I've killed you in some of these resets! How is that nothing wrong!?” “Papyrus calm down. Whoever that was it wasn't you, he may have looked like you, but he wasn't you! You're the most kind, merciful monster I know.”

 

   “But, but!” Papyrus tried to protest.

 

  “Papyrus where skeletons we don't have butts.” 

 

  “Sans! This is serious!” Papyrus said stamping his foot on the ground. 

 

  “Okay, okay sorry bro.” 

 

  “You promise to answer any questions I have?” 

 

  “Paps, you know how I feel about promises…”

 

  “Please Sans.”Papyrus said making the best puppy dog eyes he could. “Fine I promise.” 

 

 “Say it!”

 

  “Fine I promise to answer any questions you have.” 

  
  “Yes The Great Papyrus is victories!” And so the questions began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so put any questions you want answered in the comments (they can be about resets, Sans past, alternate universes, etc.) And I'll try to answer them in the next couple chapters. (Don't be afraid to ask/Nothings off limits/Whatever you ask will most likely be a question Papyrus askes Sans in the next couple of chapters)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, thanks for reading!!


	8. focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans answers some questions.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: nothing really... please tell me if I missed something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I know I took forever to update. But this is just for fun, and updates are always random... though I will try to start updateing more frequently... no promises though.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

  Papyrus was nearly buzzing with anticipation as he began asking his brother questions, excited and honestly a little scared to learn of his brother's many secrets. “You say a human fell into the underground, but where are they now?”

 

  “I don't know Paps, when the resets stopped they disappeared. Though if I had to guess, they're probably decided to stay in the ruins with Toriel.” 

 

  “Toriel! As in Queen Toriel!?” Papyrus balked at his brother, Sans only laughed. “She ain't Queen anymore, bro. Least not in this timeline.” 

 

  “Where there timelines where Toriel stayed with King Asgore?” 

 

  “Of course bro, in some she remand ruler of the underground and the King left her.”

 

  “Okay, that's very interesting but that's not what I want to focus on at the moment Sans!” 

 

  “Oh, and what do you wanna focus on bro?” Papyrus sighed a bit annoyed. “You, I wanted to focus on you!” 

 

  “No one's stopping you.” Papyrus realized he had been acting a bit childish and quickly apologized. “Sorry, that was a bit silly of me.” 

  “It's fine Paps, why don't you just ask your next question.”

 

  “Okay Sans. You said in a couple of these resets we weren't brothers, then what were we?” 

 

  “Well that depends on the timeline, in some resets, we would be friends, sometimes coworkers, in some even lovers.” Sans blushed brightly at that last word, he had promised to answer Papyrus’s questions… No matter what. Sans continued speaking. “There were many variations of are relationship bro, in a few timelines we never meet but those are few and far between.” 

 

  Papyrus was deep in thought, if his brother could remember these timelines and in one they were lovers. That meant Sans had knowingly sleep with him. Did Sans like him like that, or did he just like the other versions of himself. Papyrus knew he shouldn't but he felt kind of jealous, he quickly pushed the feeling down. After all the Great Papyrus did not get jealous, not even of himself!

 

  He quickly asked another question, trying to get his mind of his confused thoughts. “Sans, you said you didn't want to burden me with your problems. Why would you think they would burden me? Even if they did I'm your brother aren't we meant to share are burdens?” 

 

  “Papyrus, it's… complicated. I didn't want you to know, because you were happy and I didn't want to ruin that plus if a reset would happen you would of just forgotten anyway, so I really didn't see any point. Nothing mattered anyway.”

 

  “Oh Sans.” Papyrus said sadly, leaning down and wrapping his arms around his older brother. Sans began to tremble and tear up a bit and Papyrus simply held him, rubbing his back gently and swaying them back and forth in a soothing manner. He carefully picked up Sans and laid him down on the not so comfortable bed, climbing in after him and pulling the covers over both of them. “Let's get some sleep Sans, we can talk more tomorrow.” 

 

  Sans yawned sleepily. “Thanks Papyrus. I love you.” Sans said, quickly slipping into a deep sleep, snoring lightly. Papyrus chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “Nyeheheh, love you too, lazybones.” Papyrus snuggled into the warm covers and pulled his brother close to his chest, falling into a comfortable slumber.

~~

  “It looks like he's going to finally tell Papyrus.”

 

  “It doubt it, he is more secretive than any monster I know, besides he has good reason to keep our secret. I don't think he'd jeopardize our deal for that.” 

 

 “I don't know, he looked heh heh pretty  _ determined _ if ya ask me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't answer your question this time, don't worry I will get to it... you are still allowed to ask questions, once again nothing is of limits and once again your question will probably be through Papyrus asking a question or a flashback no garenties though.
> 
> Who do you think the people talking at the end where?
> 
> What do you think Sans secret is??
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! Comments are always appreciated :D


	9. Edgy's a dick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back bitches!? Im sorry. This story is back(no longer on hiatus) so hopefully we'll get back to updateing kind of regularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the tags come into play(please beware of them) tread carefully and read at your own risk.

  Sans awoke with a gasp clutching at his chest, tears streamed down from his sockets. Papyrus was awake and alert in an instant, quickly turning all of his attention to Sans. “P-pap… hur-ts” Papyrus quickly laid a hand on his brother's chest checking him.

 

**Name- Sans** ****  
**Hp- 0.2/1** ****  
**Atk- 1** ****  
**Def- 1** ****  
  


  Papyrus’s eyes widened. What had happened? Sans had been fine when they had fallen asleep. He began pouring healing magic into his brother, checking him once again only to find that the healing magic didn't seem to be helping at all. It almost felt as if something was blocking his magic. Sans made another pathetic sound as his hp dropped another decimal. Papyrus began to panic.

 

  “ALPHYS! ALPHYS HELP! PLEASE HELP!” Papyrus continued to call out to the doctor with no such luck. In a moment of desperation Papyrus forcefully summoned his brother's soul, also summoning his own and pressing them together. A flash of white and more of Sans’s memories were flashing before his eyes.

 

  He could feel his brother's soul stabilize and he let a small smile slip onto his face. Sans was safe, no longer on the verge of dusting. 

 

  Papyrus decided to focus on a memory. He felt a bit guilty about doing so, Sans had promised to answer any questions he had but that was the problem. What if he wasn't asking the right questions? What if he missed something crucial?

 

  The memory formed before his eyes. A younger version of Sans and himself were sitting in their house, a crude looking birthday cake sitting between them. Ah yes Papyrus remembered this, it was his thirteenth birthday. Back then they had been quite poor but Sans had still tried to make his birthday special, they had made their own cake and Sans had sewn him a very fashionable red scarf. Memory Sans handed the wrapped present over to memory Papyrus. Memory Papyrus immediately ripped the wrappings to shreds, eyes gleaming at the sight of his new scarf. 

 

  Papyrus smiled at the memory, his hand going up to feel the scarf he still wore everyday. It was a day he held close to his heart. The memory faded. Papyrus smiled, focusing on yet another memory.

 

  The scene before him appeared to be of Edgy and the scarred version of his brother. Sans was kneeling in front of Edgy, eyes downcast, and head bowed. “Get to it.” 

 

     Sans shakily nodded his head, leaning forward and grabbing the hem of Edgy’s pants with his teeth. A glowing red shaft sprang from its confines. Sans nuzzled the cock giving it a couple of kitten licks before moving his head and letting it rub along the edge of one of his eye sockets. Sans let out a shriek as Edgy grabbed his head, forcing his magic completely inside of Sans’s socket.

 

  Papyrus gasped. Stomach twisting in knots, unable to look away from the horrifying display. 

 

  Edgy humped into Sans’s socket, pulling the small head forward with every thrust. Tears and blood dripped from the socket, as he whined and whimpered in pain. After an agonizingly long amount of time Edgy moaned wantonly spilling his seed into Sans’s socket, finally pulling out. Cum dripped down Sans’s face. 

 

  Edgy leaned down, sticking his phalanges onto Sans’s face and pushing the fallen cum back into his socket. Sans whimpered but made no move to back away. Edgy stood back up, pulling his pants up with him. He stared down at the quivering monster below him and spit onto his face. “Disgusting.” 

 

  “S-sorr-y B-boss.” Sans stuttered.

 

  Edgy simply rolled his eyes, walking out of the room and locking the door behind him. The memory ended. 

 

  Guilt crawled up Papyrus’s spine. Alternate timeline or not, he had still done this. Still done such disgustingly awful things to his brother. It was sick, horrible, and wrong in every way imaginable. Sans had suffered terribly and by his hand to, he had to do something to make it up to his poor brother. He'd help Sans. He'd protect him. He'd go through more memories and then he could figure out how to help him heal both the physical and emotional pain he was hiding. He would help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	10. Some more bullshit(If you can't tell author is not in a good mood at the moment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* I'm not even sure anymore. Read at your own risk, remember the tags.

  Papyrus had been sorting through memories for a few hours now. It was quite strange see so many variations of himself, his brother, and his friends. To see people he should remember but does not. It was a tiring experience, he wanted to disconnect the soul bond he had with his brother but he wasn't sure if Sans would survive that. Yes, it felt as if his soul was stable but could he really be sure.

 

  With a heavy sigh he pulled forth another memory it was one of an adult Sans watching some kind of human cartoon with  the Royal Scientist. They were laughing and giggling at the antics on the screen. It was a short memory, much tamer than many of the ones he had seen so far. 

 

  He summoned up another memory. This Sans was dressed in a black chestplate and leather pants. There was a space between the two articles of clothing that showed of the bottom of his spine and the very top of his pelvis. 

 

  Sans was standing in front of a group of armored monsters, all adorned with the emblem of the Royal Guard. 

 

  “BRING FORTH THE HUMAN!” a gruff voice, demanded.

 

  A buff, scarred version of Alphys pulled a human strung up in chains behind her. The human had rosy cheeks that matched its ruby eyes, it wore a blue sweater with purple stripes signifying that it was a child. 

 

  Alphys handed the chain off to Sans, who took it and jerked it forward, bringing the human to its knees. The human snarled, jerking its head forward and slamming it into Sans’s metaphorical gut. Sans gasped, summoning a bone and slamming it over the child's head. A bit of blood began to trickle out of its head.

 

  “Human, you fell into the underground some time ago. You have gone out of your way to slaughter the monsters living here, including my loyal Mutt. You are to be executed immediately.”

 

  He clutched the already summoned bone, stabbing it through their chest with a grunt. Blood poured from the small body, staining Sans, the bone, and the ground. Eventually the child fell limp. 

 

  Papyrus felt as though he would be sick, a disgustingly nauseating feeling boiling it's way into his gut. 

 

  A soul floated out of their chest and above the body. Sans grabbed it carefully, raising it above his head like a trophy. The crowd cheered. The scene twisted, everything going black. It changed to a snowy landscape. Sans lay asleep at his sentry station, jerking awake and looking back and forth frantically with wide eyes. The memory ended.

 

  Papyrus was confused. Was… was that a reset? Had that blackness, that dark nothingness been a reset? He didn't know, just another thing to file away and ask Sans later. 

 

  His thoughts shifted to what he had witnessed before that. He felt conflicted, he had watched his brother kill someone. Actual murder a living being. Yes, that someone had done bad things, actually killed monsters, more than one so it was unlikely that it had been an accident. But did that really justify their death? Sure that human had killed but had they even tried to help them, find out why they were killing. For Asgore’s sake they were a child, they were probably scared and confused. 

 

  Though he couldn't really blame his brother either, he had probably been doing what he thought was right. Ugh… this was hard, so freaking hard but he needed to do this for Sans. Papyrus could handle a couple of disturbing memories. Heck Sans had lived through them, so Papyrus just needed to suck it up and push through this. 

 

  With that thought in his mind Papyrus pulled forth another memory. Sans lay on his bed, shorts bunched up at his ankles, shirt nowhere to be seen. One hand stroking along his ribs, another running along the topmost curve on his pelvis. A quiet moan could be heard.

 

  Papyrus’s face light up with a bright orange blush.

 

  His hand roamed downwards, fingers running from his iliac crests down to his iliums. A soft blue glow filled the room, Sans’s magic having taken the form of a thick blue cock. A skeletal hand grasped the magic, teasingly running a phalange down it before wrapping his hand around it and giving a couple of strokes.

 

 Papyrus could feel his own magic spark in response to the display. He shouldn't be watching this, nor should he be feeling this way. This was private, this was personal, this was-

 

 Another broken moan made its way out of Sans’s mouth. He swiped his thumb over the slit, gathering up some precum and swiping it down his length. “mhmm… p-pap-” 

 

     -extremely arousing. He had certainly not expect to hear his name uttered on his brothers lips, especially not while he was doing that. His magic gave another pulse and this time Papyrus didn't feel quite as guilty as he had. He tentatively reached his hands into his shorts, grasping at his magic. Sans was touching himself and thinking of him, so why couldn't Papyrus do the same. Plus it was just a memory, it's not like he was purposefully invading his brother's privacy.

 

  He had only just started to touch himself when he felt the soul bond be forcefully disconnected. He lurched, eyes snapping open. He looked over to Sans, whom had disconnected the bond. He felt his anger spike. That idiot! What if that had killed him? He noticed that Sans eyes seemed to be locked on something, he followed the gaze until it reached the orange glow still in his shorts. 

 

  He reached over, ripping the blanket off of Sans to cover himself up. once the blanket was removed Sans pressed his legs together in an attempt to cover his own glow. For a few tense seconds they just stared at each other, dumbfounded. Before Sans slowly began making his way over to him. Papyrus gulped, many scenarios running through his head as his brother approached him. Two of which ended in his death, seven of them involving spaghetti, a few exceptionally lewd, and one of which involved a paperclip, three balls of yarn, and broken glass. 

  
  Sans fell to his knees before him, lewd scenario it was then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for that ending, I couldn't help it but there shall be smut in the next chapter.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Though im sure none of you like this garbage. Okay im gonna go cry in a corner now. Goodbye.


	11. NOT A CHAPTER(sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER(sorry)

Ok so, first off I'd like to apologize. I have been greatly neglecting this fanfiction. I just brought it off hiatus and then I go and not update for over a month. I'm going to be completely honest with you all, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. None. I do know what I want to happen in the next chapter. I am having some major writers block and a major lack of inspiration at the moment and all my fics are suffering from it. I am sorry to anyone who actually enjoys this fic. No, I am not abandoning it(don't worry) but I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I am so very sorry to all of you. 


End file.
